


3. Better (Outside, The Madness Comes to Me).

by Corbeau7



Series: You’re the Reason (Better Since You Came Along). [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbeau7/pseuds/Corbeau7
Summary: Set a little after Charity promised to rock Vanessa's world.





	3. Better (Outside, The Madness Comes to Me).

Title: Better (Outside, The Madness Comes to Me).

Based from the dialogue:  
Tracy: “…Although, there are a few things in there for your benefit.”  
Vanessa: “Ah, Tracy.”  
Charity: “Ohhh, I look forward to that!”  
February 1, 2018 episode.

*****

They had come so far. Charity was right, it wasn’t easy for her. Vanessa couldn’t be manipulated. She didn’t want to do it either, she cared a little too much. Vanessa liked her. A lot. She wouldn’t tell Vanessa that her care went beyond what they both seemed to agree was the line. 

They were sat together in the Woolpack after Charity had cleaned. Nursing a gin and tonic Charity spoke.

“That night, you wanted me to chase you,” her tone was light and without malice.

“Oi, I’ll have you know, I was set to be done with you.” Vanessa smiled, kissing Charity on the cheek as she got up to put her empty beer glass away.

Charity paused for a moment, and taped down the feeling that one day soon, Vanessa will be done with her for good.

“Can’t be rid of me yet babe, not when I need to see what Trace was talkin' bout.”

Vanessa grinned and rubbed her hands together, the condensation on her glass feeling a little odd.

“Want me to model them like some kind of …” Vanessa paused, looking for the right word.

“Stripper?” Charity said.

“Ah, no,” Vanessa replied, aghast. “I was thinking more lingerie model from some flippin catalogue,” Vanessa said quickly. 

“Babe, I can’t contain myself, I need to see my treats!” 

“Stomp your foot and you’ll be nearer to Johnny than a grown woman,” Vanessa teased.

“I can make it worth your while,” Charity said with a purr in her voice. The tone she knew would get Vanessa going. Sure enough, Vanessa hitched her breath before pulling her lower lip in with her teeth.

Here they were. Something official but not. The “no strings” edict still ringing in Vanessa’s ears. Everyone knew they were together. Of course, there were still those in town who shook their head, no doubt in pity of Vanessa. Big scary Charity would grow tired of her and all that. She’d heard the whispers and witnessed the looks.

“You with me, babe?” Charity asked, as she polished off her drink. 

“Yes,” Vanessa nodded and smiled. It was the truth, probably in more ways than she’d admit.

“Come ‘ere then,” Charity called for her, though it wasn’t necessary, Vanessa was already moving towards her. They did this; their little gravitational pull that neither woman expected nor could prevent.

“Give me an hour,” Vanessa said, pulling Charity in for a kiss that left no confusion as to what she wanted to do tonight. 

“Meet you back here?” Charity smiled as Vanessa twisted several strands of her hair.

“Back here,” Vanessa agreed.

“Alright babe. See you soon,” Charity winked as Vanessa picked up her handbag and grinned as she left the pub.

Charity took a shower, changed the sheets and was rifling through her underwear when she heard Vanessa’s footsteps on the landing. Grabbing a set she knew would make Vanessa’s mouth water, she put it on and wrapped her silk gown around her body. She opened her door as Vanessa was about to knock.

“Hiya babe,” Charity pulled Vanessa into her room with a forceful grab of Vanessa’s lapels. She kissed her as though they hadn’t seen each other in days and moaned ever so slightly as Vanessa opened her gown and ran her hands over her back and sides.

“Hi,” Vanessa replied, her eyes drifting towards Charity’s royal blue set. “This is,” Vanessa paused, preferring her hands do the talking. Running them over all the flesh she could see. When she realised that Charity was in fact, wearing a thong, she moaned and yanked the gown off, letting it drop to the floor.

“So, you’re an arse gal now, babe?” Charity joked as Vanessa grabbed her exposed flesh and ran her hands up and down her back. “Won’t my boobs get jealous, hey?”

Vanessa snorted a laugh.

“You’re so crass, Charity Dingle.”

“And you love it, babe,” Charity replied with a grin.

Vanessa knew the best way to wipe the smirk off her face was to shuck off the coat and let Charity see the first of several treats she had been persuaded to buy when she went to town with Tracy.

With nervousness that she hoped didn’t show, she stood in front of Charity and waited.

“Um Ness,” Charity reached out, wanting to run her hands all over Vanessa. She was wearing a black satin slip which was adjourned with a dusky floral pattern, with lace covering her breasts. Thin straps that criss-crossed down her back. The slip covered very little, it was short, and the back dipped to sit just on her tailbone.

Vanessa had told Tracey she was too old for this kind of thing. Yes, she’d worn negligees before, but they were block colours and covered more of her body. Modest. This one left nothing to the imagination.

“Ness,” Charity repeated, cupping her lace covered breasts. “Bed now.”

Vanessa liked it when Charity ordered her. It made her feel a sense of warmth in more places than one. 

“Vanessa, oh babe.” Charity muttered as she covered Vanessa’s neck with little nips and kisses. 

Vanessa grabbed Charity’s hips and pulled her down. She needed to be completely covered by the other woman, she needed to feel the weight of the other woman baring down upon her.

“Kiss me,” Vanessa ordered, pulling at Charity’s scalp.

Charity needed not be told twice. She attacked her with a ferocity that both women felt was fitting for their new status as not-girlfriends. It was passionate and rough, but as Charity pulled down Vanessa’s straps and covered a breast with her mouth, the tenderness she displayed as she looked for permission to continue almost brought Vanessa to tears.

“Babe, this is so fucking hot,” Charity nibbled at her chest, tracing a few of the flowers with her fingers. “So tight in all the right places.”

Vanessa gasped as Charity ran her hand in between her thighs. Charity sensed that Vanessa wouldn’t take long if she touched her now, and she wanted this night to last. Removing her hand and smiling as Vanessa complained, she removed her own bra and pushed herself back down onto Vanessa’s body. The feeling of aroused, tight nipples made both woman moan. 

“Babe,” Charity smiled as Vanessa cupped her face. 

“I need you, Charity Dingle.”

Charity paused. 

“Are you sure?” 

Vanessa rested on her elbows, a move that pushed Charity down her body. Taking one of Charity’s hands she placed it where she needed her most. Charity licked her lips. Vanessa was warm. Wet. 

“Oh babe, already?” Charity teased, running two fingers through, pausing for effect.

“Such a tease,” Vanessa shook her head. 

“I’m a tease? You come in wearing this and you say I’m, oh my God Ness,” Charity lost her train of thought as Vanessa latched onto her nipples, alternating on both. Licking. Sucking. Biting. The exquisiteness of Vanessa’s bite on her nipples really did something to her.

“I want to take this off,” Charity pulled at Vanessa’s lingerie. As she ordered it off, she removed her thong and threw it somewhere behind her. Now they were both naked and could feel the complete sensory aspect of their lovemaking.

“Oh Charity,” Vanessa sighed as she felt Charity’s hand slip between her thighs. As Charity stroked, Vanessa began to build to her crescendo. Charity was whispering to her, coaxing her to move with her strokes as she entered with a rough thrust. Vanessa’s hips jerked, but Charity kissed them, and Vanessa calmed, riding the sensations of Charity inside her. 

“Babe?” Charity asked, even though she knew Vanessa would nod. She waited though, and grinned when Vanessa pushed her head down. “Bossy,” she teased, before seeking out her clit. Vanessa tensed before her release, as suspected, it didn’t take too long. Charity kept pushing inside her to coax out one more moment of bliss before Vanessa pulled her hair and tried to talk.

“I need you up here,” she said, her voice strained.

Charity almost replied that Vanessa could have her whenever and wherever she wanted, but she stopped herself. She wasn’t that type of person. This wasn’t a relationship either.

Vanessa kissed Charity with passion. It fused their partnership. She pulled at her, needing her close.

“Babe, you make me so wet,” Charity growled. It was crass but Vanessa loved it when she spoke to her like that, that she made this woman want her. 

Vanessa tested out the assumption, and found that indeed, Charity was wet for her.

“Shit eating grin hey babe?” Charity teased with a twinkle in her eye. 

“I never thought I would be able to touch you like this again after that first time,” Vanessa said, almost melancholy. “Now here I am, here we are.” Vanessa stopped talking and dipped her head down to taste Charity.

“And there you go, Ness, making me want you again,” Charity said in a half-hushed tone. She had never thought she’d be so free and open with this diminutive vet. The night in the cellar had been one thing, but now, with labels almost affixed to their coupling, this was building into something very different. “Babe, more.”

Vanessa mumbled against her clit, the sensation making Charity shiver. Before she could say something, Vanessa pushed two fingers inside. Vanessa was a very diligent lover. She took and took and pushed Charity over the edge. She demanded some semblance of surrender in her words, in her actions. 

Charity never gave it all. She always left a piece behind. Even tonight, Charity couldn’t give Vanessa everything, and Vanessa knew that. She asked for everything that Charity was willing to give, nothing more. 

“Oh Ness!” Charity rose up on her knees and beckoned Vanessa to do the same. The sensation of her lover’s fingers being removed then pushed back in at this angle made her pant. She pumped her body along with Vanessa’s fingers, until the moment they both wanted; climax. 

They stayed kneeling, panting and looking at each other. Vanessa giggled – something she sometimes did after sex – and kissed Charity’s forehead.

“Babe, I tell ya, you are full of hidden talents, you.”

“Charity, nothings hidden about me anymore,” Vanessa replied.

“I like that you show it all to me. Only me.”

“Only you.” Vanessa agreed. 

“Soppy cow,” Charity laughed embarrassed at the tone of the conversation.

“Isn’t that part of my charm?” Vanessa said with a laugh.

“That and the way you can make me …” Charity didn’t finish the sentence, wagging her eyebrows instead.

“Give me a few minutes to recover and that may be quite the possibility again,” Vanessa said with a groan that only served to indulge her even more.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Charity said with a smile. She could wait though, in this woman’s arms. “If I good, maybe you’ll show me more of these treats, eh?” She added with a small kiss to Vanessa’s shoulder blade. 

“Only you,” Vanessa said with a genuine smile.

Charity nodded, caught up in the intensity of Vanessa’s look. Only her, indeed. Charity felt a stirring in her heart that she never thought possible. To conceal the feeling, she pulled Vanessa in for a scorching kiss. 

“Round two,” Charity said as she descended on Vanessa’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
